


Cuori turbati

by Orny81



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orny81/pseuds/Orny81
Summary: Questa storia inizia dopo l'ultimo episodio della stagione 8 di Game of thrones. Molte cose sono rimaste in sospeso. Gendry è diventato per diritto di nascita Lord Baratheon di Capo Tempesta.Purtroppo non so scrivere in inglese, leggo molte ff su di loro in questo sito. Per chi legge spero sia di vostro gradimento, buona lettura.





	1. Allontanarsi

**Allontanarsi **

**1**

Il sole splende alto ad Approdo del Re.

Sono passati mesi da quando Daenerys con il suo drago ha distrutto una città e sterminato il suo popolo. Tutti i lord dei sette regni sono riuniti...devono decretare il nuovo Re. Molte decisioni sono state prese...non sono più sette i regni, il Nord ormai è indipendente e con una propria regina...Sansa Stark.

Molte cose sono rimaste in sospeso... Gendry, diventato per diritto di nascita Lord Baratheon di Capo Tempesta, lascia la sua postazione dopo aver votato, seguito da Davos. E' nervoso ed arrabbiato. La delusione riguardo ad Arya è stata enorme, non riusciva a guardarla, sentiva solo la sua voce in lontananza.

Dopo quella notte e la sua proposta di nozze rifiutata, non ha più avuto modo di rivederla.

-"Gendry..."

Si gira al suono della voce familiare...non vorrebbe, si sforza ma all'ultimo si gira.

Davanti a lui Arya... - Ho bisogno di parlarti...l'ultima volta non ci siamo lasciati molto bene.

\- Arya...- si passa la mano sul mento-... non credo sia il momento giusto per parlare di queste cose.

Si gira dandole le spalle.

\- Sto per partire...

Si ferma...non si gira...non vuole che lei guardi il suo viso.

\- Buon viaggio... La lascia lì...senza risposta.

E' scioccata...non riesce a pronunciare parola, neanche per fermarlo. Lo vede scomparire e pensa che non ha tutti i torti a comportarsi così. Lei è stata sincera a voler ammettere di non volerlo sposare, ma dentro di sé capisce che poteva anche comportarsi meglio nei suoi confronti.

E' andata via senza neanche salutarlo, senza fargli capire che i suoi sentimenti erano corrisposti ma che non era il momento giusto...e lei non si vedeva nel ruolo di moglie e Lady. Lo amava questo si ma lei ed i sentimenti non vanno molto d'accordo. Si prende di coraggio, in fondo lei è Arya Stark...niente le fa paura. Si avvia verso la porta, lo guarda in lontananza dirigersi verso l'appartamento di lui. Bussa alla sua porta.

\- Avanti...

Entra silenziosamente... Gendry è davanti alla finestra che guarda verso il mare, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo pensieroso.

\- Gendry... Si gira...ha il viso sconvolto e arrabbiato.

Non aveva mai visto il suo bel viso così.

\- Arya...per favore, vattene.

\- NO!...non vado via finché non parliamo.

\- Dobbiamo parlare?... e di cosa?...di come mi sono reso ridicolo?...me lo dicevi sempre che non volevi essere una lady e io cosa faccio?...vattene, non ho voglia di parlarti.

\- Gendry...io sono stata sempre sincera con te, anche quella notte ricordi?...

\- OHHH si che me la ricordo...e forse era meglio se non ci fosse stata...

\- Non puoi dire questo... - Invece posso...mi hai fatto credere di provare qualcosa per me. Tu sai che io non ho mai provato niente di tutto ciò...

\- Credi che io sia tanto diversa da te?...

\- Di come ti muovevi...eri troppo esperta, siamo sicuri che sia stata la tua prima volta?...ho i miei dubbi.

Uno schiaffo sul viso di Gendry... Lo sguardo di lei furioso...quattro occhi che si guardano con rabbia.

\- Mi dispiace...non dovevo.

\- Mai nessuno mi ha fatto sentire tanto sporca come in questo momento. Ti ho sempre voluto bene, non avrei mai fatto qualcosa del genere con qualcuno che non tenevo.

\- Cosa dovrei dire io!...La donna rossa che mi butta sul letto e abusa di me...siamo uguali...anzi tu non sei tanto diversa da lei, volevate qualcosa da me e l'avete presa...

Si dirige verso la porta aprendola...

-Ti prego di andartene...

Si avvia verso la porta...alza lo sguardo verso di lui.

\- Non so quando ci rivedremo...forse un giorno...forse mai. Andrò ad ovest nelle terre sconosciute...

Il viso di Gendry si rilassa...i suoi occhi non sono più pieni di rabbia. Avvicina la fronte alla sua. - Ci stiamo facendo del male...io ti amo Arya, avrei tanto voluto una famiglia insieme a te. Non riesce a dire che prova lo stesso...può uccidere un uomo a mani nude, ma non a esprimere ciò che le dice il cuore.

Le bocche si avvicinano...la porta si richiude lasciando il mondo fuori...almeno per un pò. Passano le ore...lei è sulla nave che sta lasciando il porto...lui non c'è sulla spiaggia. Lo ha lasciato sul letto...dopo un ultimo bacio e con il cuore pesante.

Continua...

**Angolino Orny Sto scrivendo questa storia perché mi dispiace molto per il povero Gendry e il suo cuore spezzato. Spero sia di vostro gradimento :D**


	2. Pensieri

**Pensieri**

**2**

Il mare limpido e cristallino, il sole che piano spunta all'orizzonte. Ogni giorno la natura crea uno spettacolo ed Arya è presente a tutto ciò. Guarda in avanti con malinconia, ripensa alla sua famiglia...a ciò che ha lasciato dietro di sé.

Vuole scoprire nuovi mondi e sé stessa. Due anni sono passati da quel giorno, quando la sua vita è cambiata radicalmente. Venerava la morte...ora la vita.

E' felice di essere viva e godere di questo spettacolo che trova davanti a sè. Ma qualcosa nel profondo la turba. Quando ha lasciato Gendry su quel letto sfatto, ha cercato dentro di sè, di non pensare più a lui. I primi tempi era stato facile. L'avventura le riempiva i pensieri e quindi non c'era posto nella sua mente per lui. Ora no. Qualcosa dentro di sé sta cercando di affiorare in modo aggressivo.

Ha cercato invano di dimenticarlo, una notte ha pure cercato la compagnia di uomo. Era bellissimo...alto e con un bel paio di occhi azzurri. Era una notte di luna piena, il mare era calmo e tutto era di una bellezza disarmante. Era sola e come consuetudine, aveva lasciato liberi i suoi capelli, diventati ormai lunghissimi. Tenerli legati alla moda maschile o sollevati le davano fastidio. Aveva notato, guardandosi allo specchio, che era migliorata molto fisicamente. Il sole cocente e l'aria del mare, avevano dato alla sua pelle, un tocco dorato. I suoi occhi splendevano al sole, come il suo corpo di donna che si risvegliava dal torpore del freddo inverno.

Erano lontani i tempi in cui non si vedeva bella. Nessuno mai le aveva detto quanto fosse bella, tranne lui. La vita le aveva portato solo drammi e dolore, ma lui no... la vedeva per quello che era realmente. Una donna che ha avuto sulle spalle tanto dolore e che è riuscita ad andare avanti, nel bene e nel male. Era cambiata e in meglio. Si rendeva conto degli sguardi di ammirazione da parte degli uomini al suo passaggio. La temevano e nello stesso tempo la veneravano.

Si sentiva quasi come sua sorella Sansa, e la cosa la faceva sorridere. Aveva notato questo ragazzo che la guardava intensamente alcuni giorni prima, ma non considerava minimamente di poter avere un qualsiasi cosa con lui, tranne in questo momento. Sarà il profondo senso di solitudine che provava in quel momento oppure perché le ricordava molto lui. Erano molto vicini, le toccò i lunghi capelli come una carezza. Cercò la sua bocca e le sue mani, ma quando rinsavì, aprendo gli occhi, mise le mani sul suo petto allontanandolo.

Questo non era lei, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile. Era una una donna forte e non poteva cadere in simili tentazioni solo per il piacere della carne. Ma poi soprattutto perché quelle carezze...quei baci, erano così diversi da quelli che aveva provato tempo prima. Erano prepotenti ed aggressivi...quando lei invece conosceva solo delicatezza e dolcezza.

Si rese subito conto che era molto simile a Gendry e la cosa la preoccupava parecchio. Era bello...bellissimo. Ma non era lui. Da quel momento in poi dentro di sé qualcosa di prepotente cercava libero accesso per essere considerato, era il cuore che parlava, anzi che urlava con tutte le sue forze. Perché una donna forte e indipendente come lei, non può amare un uomo?...Non vuole essere la Lady di nessuno ma lui avrebbe lasciato tutto per lei e non poteva farglielo fare. Era per diritto di nascita un Baratheon, non era giusto che per amor suo perdesse tutto.

Il suo viaggio è quasi al termine, dovrebbe tornare presto a casa...quale casa. Una lacrima scende giù e lei promette a se stessa, che niente può turbarla così tanto come in questo momento è il pensiero verso Gendry.

**Pov Gendry**

Una forte tempesta si è abbattuta...il porto è distrutto e molte navi pure. Da quando è il nuovo Lord di Capo Tempesta, non è la prima volta che gli capita di vedere una cosa simile. E' un posto buio e oscuro, pieno di spifferi. E' un luogo enorme pieno di stanze con tanti quadri di parenti a lui sconosciuti. Uomini con sguardo fiero,destinati ad un grande futuro. La cosa che gli accomuna sono il colore degli occhi e dei capelli.

Tutti alti e vigorosi. Si guarda allo specchio e si vede riflesso. I suoi capelli sono ricresciuti, non più corti. Sono neri e fulvi, un leggero filo di barba spunta dal suo viso. Si passa la mano sul viso, sembra stanco. I suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri, un tempo pieni di luce, sembrano spenti. Non è cambiato molto fisicamente, è sempre un bell'uomo, solo più maturo. Gli manca il suo lavoro di fabbro, la fuliggine...il calore della fucina.

Due anni sono passati dalla sua nomina...due anni che lei è andata via, lasciandolo solo su quel letto. In questo arco di tempo ha avuto delle storie, di poco conto. Mancava a loro qualcosa e non capiva...non erano Arya.

Tocca il tavolo con i polpastrelli della mano destra, alza lo sguardo verso i tre grandi quadri alle pareti.

\- Tre grandi uomini...Padre...zio Stannis...zio Renly. Ditemi...anche voi avete avuto il cuore spezzato?...Tu padre sicuramente si. I lupi sono dannosi ai Baratheon. Alla vostra salute...

Alza il calice di vino e poi beve tutto d'un sorso.

-Vedo che stai brindando a qualcosa?...

\- Già...salve Davos, a cosa devo la vostra visita oggi?...

\- Vengo per conto del primo cavaliere...

\- Ah...perché?

\- Il consiglio si trova sprovvisto per il momento del ministro della guerra, ci serve qualcuno che ne capisca e tu sei l'esempio perfetto?...

-Io?...no! ...non sono in vena per fare una cosa simile...

\- Gendry... - Appoggia le mani sul tavolo-...lei è andata via. Non puoi ridurti così, hai tirato su questo posto dalla cenere, sei bravo e poi ti trovo ubriaco e con la stanza piena di donne.

\- Davos... - Capisco che stai male, ma devi andare avanti. Qui hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, potresti farlo pure per il Re. Devi rimetterti in sesto figliolo...

Si gira dandogli le spalle, mentre guarda verso l'orizzonte.

\- Tu speri che la sua barca spunti da un momento all'altro, non credo che accadrà. Accetta questa offerta, ti sentirai meglio, potresti anche incontrare la donna giusta per te.

\- Mph...- si gira-... avvisa Tyrion che accetto...i fantasmi non tornano a farmi visita. Hai ragione devo continuare a vivere, lei è andata via e non tornerà più.

Per Gendry è giunto il momento di andare avanti, ma non sa che la vita gli riserverà delle sorprese, da lì a pochi giorni.

continua...


	3. Ricordi

Approdo del re...un giovane uomo in sella al suo cavallo, attraversa la città. Non è solo, a fargli compagnia è il fedele ser Davos. Non è passato molto tempo da quando è stato qui, la città non è molto diversa dall'ultima volta. La gente, dopo tutto il dolore ed il trauma subito da Daenerys, ha iniziato a vivere. Le persone che Gendry che incontra per strada non è più spaventata come l'ultima volta. La vita continua.

Gira lo sguardo intorno a lui e trova bancarelle di frutta, gente che vende vestiti e cibo. La città è in pieno fermento...la gente urla, ha iniziato a ridere e godersi la vita. Non c'è più odore di morte e sangue, le strade pullulano di vita e colore. Grazie al nuovo Re anche le fogne sono state sistemate, l'odore di piscio ed altro non esiste più...è pulita.

Un sorriso si espande sul viso di Gendry, finalmente la città è rinata. Arrivano al cancello della fortezza rossa, non hanno problemi a farsi riconoscere dalle guardie. Il suo stendardo è già una garanzia, ma non c'è bisogno di un simbolo per capire chi fosse. La gente per strada lo guarda attentamente mettendosi la mano davanti la bocca in preda allo stupore.

E' il ritratto di suo padre da giovane, un altro Robert ma con uno sguardo diverso, più gentile sicuramente. Lasciano i cavalli nelle stalle, ancora la fortezza non è nel pieno splendore. Molti danni ci sono ancora da sistemare. Attraversano i lunghi corridoi fino ad arrivare nella sala del consiglio. E' in corso una riunione importante, appena vengono chiamati, la mano del Re Tyrion, con un grande sorriso stampato sul volto, lo fa accomodare.

\- Grazie infinite lord Gendry per essere venuto qui ed aver accolto la nostra richiesta.

\- Sono onorato di servire i sei regni ed il re Bran.

\- Allora miei illustri ospiti, il consiglio è al completo. Lord Gendry dovresti ricoprire il ruolo di ministro della guerra e degli armamenti. Avviso subito che non è lavoro di poco, per fortuna non abbiamo nessun conflitto in atto ma è sempre meglio essere pronti all'evenienza.

\- Concordo...- risponde Bronn-...ma comunque io resto sempre dell'idea che dobbiamo creare bordelli e taverne.

\- Bronn capisco il tuo interesse ma le navi e le armi sono molto importanti per la nostra sicurezza...se qualcuno di voi trova un modo facile per poter usufruire dell'uno e dell'altro che si faccia avanti.

\- Tyrion posso esprimere un mio pensiero?...

\- Certo Lord Gendry... - L'idea di Bronn non è male sotto alcuni punti di vista...

\- Cosa?...- risponde Brienne-...le navi e le armi sono importanti, più di questi chiamamoli passatempi.

\- Pensateci bene, dobbiamo far girare l'economia del paese, sappiamo tutti che i bordelli e le taverne riempiono le tasche di chi li crea. Potrebbero essere d'aiuto per la nostra economia. I proprietari potrebbero versare al regno una tassa per il lavoro reso, i soldi entrerebbero facilmente nei nostri forzieri. La stessa cosa per chi apre un panificio o anche una fucina.

-Lord Gendry...ero sicuro che non mi avresti deluso. Verranno creati bordelli taverne panifici e tutto ciò che può servire per aumentare la nostra economia, la tassa non sarà particolarmente alta, così è più facile mantenere gli esercizi. Ben fatto...continuiamo con altre problematiche.

Si gira verso sinistra incontrando lo sguardo riconoscente di Bronn, Ser Davos lo guarda con un sorriso soddisfatto e lui si sente importante. La riunione dura parecchie ore, alla fine sono tutti soddisfatti e sfiniti. Si alzano dalle loro sedie per andare nei loro appartamenti. Tyrion si avvicina a Gendry.

\- Ben fatto ragazzo...ben fatto.

\- Grazie Tyrion...

Si dirige nella sua stanza è molto stanco dal lungo viaggio e dalla riunione, ma dopo tanto tempo si sente tranquillo. Dopo un bel bagno rinvigorente, si butta nudo sul suo letto di piume. Il sonno arriva facilmente a causa della stanchezza accumulata. Inizia a sognare, alberi e foglie...un fiume che scorre e gli uccelli che cantano. Sente una voce molto limpida e a tratti infantile...ricordi di una vita passata.

> _"Stupido toro...smettila di buttarmi l'acqua, oppure ti infilzo con il mio ago. Lo faccio, stai attento"_

Due occhi grigi infuriati, due guance rosee è quello che vede nel suo sogno. Si sveglia all'improvviso. E' sudato e con il cuore a mille.

Perché questo ricordo...perché la mente gioca brutti scherzi, non si capacita. Si asciuga e ritorna a letto, ma non ci sono sogni ora ed il riposo arriva subito.

**Pov Arya**

Il suo viaggio è terminato. La nave è attraccata al porto di capo Tempesta. Il suo cuore sembra non voler calmare i battiti. Vuole vederlo, incontrare i suoi occhi blu e parlare con lui. La sua voglia di libertà l'ha portata lontano, da lui e dalla sua famiglia. Ma ora è giunto il momento di tornare, e per essere sicura di non essere pazza a desiderare ciò che ha sempre denigrato, deve parlare con lui serenamente e con il cuore in mano. Si avvicina al cancello, due guardie davanti a lei.

\- Salve sono Arya Stark di Grande Inverno, dovrei vedere il lord di Capo Tempesta.

\- Mi dispiace ma il lord non è nel castello da almeno due giorni.

\- Sapete dove posso trovarlo?...

\- E' andato ad Approdo del Re.

\- Grazie mille.

S'incammina verso la città sottostante il castello. Deve trovare un cavallo e rifornirsi di viveri. Non può tornare più indietro, deve incontrarlo. Dopo aver fatto un affare, in sella al suo cavallo che si chiama Storm ovviamente, inizia a muoversi in direzione della capitale.

Passano parecchie ore ed è quasi notte. Decide di accamparsi per dormire. Dopo aver cenato, si sdraia accanto al fuoco, il sonno arriva subito, ma anche qualcos'altro.

Sogna Harrenal e tutto ciò che lo circondava...vede le stanze in cui ha fatto da coppiera a Twin e il dolore che c'era nell'aria. Sogna due braccia forte che l'abbracciano durante la notte, di una mano posata sul suo ventre e lei dolorante.

Sogna il tocco caldo della sua mano che le calma di dolori del suo sangue di luna. Lui la calmava e lei dormiva serena. Si sveglia sudata, era un ricordo, una cosa accaduta molti anni prima, ma ben impresso nella sua testa. Anni ad essere cieca, lui l'amava già allora, era una sorte di adorazione nei suo confronti e lei è sempre stata cieca verso di lui e quello che provava per lei. Forse anche lei provava lo stesso all'epoca per lui, ma era piccola ed i sentimenti e l'amore erano argomenti che Sansa adorava, lei invece amava la guerra e le armi, non capiva nulla di sentimenti, quanto era sciocca all'epoca. Si abbassa e riprende il suo sonno...non ci sono ricordi ora.


End file.
